linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
By Myself
By Myself is the seventh track on Linkin Park's debut album Hybrid Theory. It starts with a guitar riff, followed by bass and drums with edited screams by Chester Bennington.The song originally entilted SuperXero the former name of Linkin Park. The song's verses are rapped by Mike Shinoda and accompanied by slow drums and string instrumentals, which give way to the guitar in the chorus, which features Bennington's screaming alternating Shinoda's rapping. This song has got the most demo what is released. One called Sad( Underground 9.0) and the rest of them called SuperXero, the first name of the band. Trivia *This song was used on the Bionicle video [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Gallery:Movies_and_Animations#Antroz_Test_Animation Antroz Test Animation]. *The Marilyn Manson remix of "By Myself" was cut from the original release of Reanimation, but is available on the Japanese release of the album, and the iTunes release of the album as a bonus track. Lyrics What do I do to ignore them behind me Do I follow my instincts blindly Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening Do I sit here and try to stand it Or do I try to catch them red-handed To I trust some and get fooled by phoniness Or do I trust nobody and live in lonliness Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin I make the right moves but I'm lost within I put on my daily facade but then I just end up getting hurt again By myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind I find) I can't rely on myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind I find) I can't rely on myself I can't hold on (To what I want when I'm stretched so thin) It's all too much to take in I can't hold on (To anything, watching everything spin) With thoughts of failure sinking in If I turn my back, I'm defenseless And to go blindly seem senseless If I hide my pride and let it all go on Then they'll take from me till everything is gone If I let them go, I'll be outdone But if I try to catch them, I'll be outrun If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer By myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind I find) I can't rely on myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind I find) I can't rely on myself I can't hold on (To what I want when I'm stretched so thin) It's all too much to take in I can't hold on (To anything, watching everything spin) With thoughts of failure sinking in How do you think I've lost so much I'm so afraid I'm out of touch How do you expect I will know what to do When all I know Is what you tell me to Don't you (know) I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside Don't you (know) I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside I can't hold on (To what I want when I'm stretched so thin) It's all too much to take in I can't hold on (To anything, watching everything spin) With thoughts of failure sinking in I can't hold on (To what I want when I'm stretched so thin) It's all too much to take in I can't hold on (To anything, watching everything spin) With thoughts of failure sinking Category:Linkin Park songs Music videoCategory:Hybrid Theory